


Чёрно-белый

by K_Project_team



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Project_team/pseuds/K_Project_team
Summary: Упоминается кинк: завязанные глаза.Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.Автор: Тигра





	Чёрно-белый

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается кинк: завязанные глаза.   
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Автор: Тигра

— Я вижу только чёрный, белый и красный, — призналась ему Анна, и Тору ощутил что-то вроде зависти.  
Мир Тору был чёрно-белым.  
Конечно, формально он продолжал видеть цвета, но больше не воспринимал их по-прежнему. Они казались не более чем тонкой плёнкой на настоящем, монохромном мире.  
Забавно, но это случилось вскоре после знакомства Тору с «разноцветными» кланами. Как будто разрушение их Плиты со временем уничтожило что-то и в нём. Или во всём мире. Что-то важное пропало из всего окружающего.  
Когда-то Анна казалась слишком мудрой и величественной для своих лет. Но сейчас Тору смотрел на неё и не видел ничего, кроме белого фарфора кожи и чёрного кружева платья. Впрочем, она по-прежнему походила на куклу в его глазах.  
Ята — это побелевшие костяшки сжатого кулака, либо белозубая улыбка. Человек крайностей, с которыми Тору не умел справляться.  
Камамото — чёрные очки. Тору мог бы сдёрнуть их и посмотреть, что ещё было у него, кроме чёрной дыры желудка, но не хотел.  
Кусанаги — белый воротник, белые манжеты и чёрный пиджак. Он, несомненно, был разумным человеком, но Тору не удавалось отделить его от его работы.  
Сама Хомра, когда-то Красный клан, стала чёрной, как уголь от сгоревшего костра, который ещё обжигал, если взять в руки, но тепло уходило из него с каждой секундой.  
Скипетр 4, старый противник Хомры, напротив, окрасился в белый. Яркий, чистый, режущий глаза. Таковой и должна была быть справедливость. Белой настолько, что смотреть невыносимо. Как вспышка света. Но Тору знал, что ни одна вспышка не длится долго.  
Мунаката тоже время от времени вспыхивал этим белым, заражая других, но в конце концов каждый всполох пропадал в черноте.  
Фушими — чёрное недовольство, как туман скрывающее что-то белое в нём, что иногда проблескивало. Правда, этот белый всё равно казался Тору грязноватым, словно вчерашний снег.  
Авашима — колкая, как стоячий воротничок белой рубашки, строгость. Он понимал, почему они с Кусанаги ладили, но Тору терпеть не мог такие воротнички.  
И сам Тору для них был белым листом, на котором чёрной тушью был написан портрет Адольфа Вайсмана, а они предлагали этому портрету дружбу и сотрудничество.  
В Ашинаке было не лучше. Познакомив однажды Серебряный клан и свой класс, Тору отошёл для них на второй план, стал для всех неприметной чёрной тенью в дальнем углу. Впрочем, ему нечего было делать среди этих школьников. Уж они-то, принимавшие всё подряд близко к сердцу, видели все краски, какие существовали в мире, и наверняка ещё придумывали парочку своих. А для Тору все их волнения смотрелись так, будто ветер трепал фигурки, вырезанные из тонкой белой бумаги, гирлянду, сделанную в виде держащихся за руки безликих человечков.  
Куро превратился в уютную, почти заботливую, черноту, которую видишь дома, пока не щёлкнешь выключателем.  
А все мысли Неко — это белые облака, быстро проносившиеся по небу. За ними бывает интересно понаблюдать, когда больше нечем заняться, но ты прекрасно проживёшь, не обращая на них никакого внимания.  
И всё же Тору любил свой монохромный мир, потому что, несмотря на унылые дни, по ночам случалось кое-что особенное.  
По ночам Адольф завязывал на его глазах чёрную повязку, и для Тору оставалась лишь успокаивающая темнота, где он переставал думать о том, что видел, и сосредотачивался на своих чувствах.  
Сначала он чувствовал нежность: когда Адольф перебирал его волосы, шептал ему на ухо, целовал его, раздевал и ласкал. Иногда Тору казалось, что тот ощущал некую вину перед ним, которую пытался загладить своей заботой, но ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы пытаться что-то изменить.  
Затем, когда их тела соединялись, приходили чувства цельности и правильности. Тело Тору — это тело Адольфа. Оно принадлежало обоим в равной степени. Может, они больше его не делили, но это не значило, что им не следовало раз за разом воссоединяться. Благодаря окружающей черноте Тору представлял, что они оба сливались, растворялись друг в друге и в этом невидимом, почти несуществующем, их общем чёрном мире.  
А потом, когда Тору понимал, что уже почти на грани, он срывал с себя повязку и видел чёрную комнату, а в ней Адольфа, словно светящегося белым. Белая кожа, белые волосы и белые глаза. То, что днём разнообразилось оттенками, ночью становилось чистым, истинным белым. Тем белым, что вмещал в себя все остальные цвета, как солнечный свет вмещал радугу. Этот белый избавлял Тору от усталости, скуки и сожалений. Неважно, что Тору были доступны лишь два цвета. Он обошёлся бы и одним.  
Белый цвет Адольфа был больше, чем вся жизнь Тору.  
Пока Тору видел его, он был счастлив.


End file.
